


vampire kisses

by teddycafe



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Probably the closest to nsfw you'll ever get from me, Vampire Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddycafe/pseuds/teddycafe
Summary: Natsuki knew Yuri was edgy but she didn't think she wasthatedgy.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why are you acting so weird today?" Natsuki asked after she and Yuri were left alone in the club room. 

"Weird? How so?" Yuri replied confused. 

"You're being quiet, or quieter than normal at least. Also it seems like you're really anxious to get out of here, you keep watching the clock and can't sit still," Natsuki explained. 

Yuri couldn't help but get a little defensive, "So do you just watch me now, or?"

"No! I just noticed you acting strange is all." 

"I'm just not feeling very well, okay? So I'd appreciate it if you left me alone," Yuri said before looking back down at her book rather than Natsuki. 

The pink haired girl was not going to stand for being ignored so she made the split second decision to grab the book, taking a big step back away from the desk before the other girl could take it back. Yuri was understandably upset, and gave the other a very nasty look but didn't make any moves to get up. 

"What is your problem Natsuki?" Yuri snapped. 

"My _problem_ , Yuri, is that I don't believe you," Natsuki said.

"And may I ask why exactly you think it's any of your business?" Yuri asked. Natsuki didn't seem to have an answer for that, as she expected. Yuri sighed as she finally got up and stalked towards the other girl, causing her to move back with every step she took. "You want to know why I'm 'acting weird'? Fine, I'll tell you," she said as Natsuki's back hit the wall and she had her trapped, "It's because I'm a vampire and I'm very, very, hungry." 

It was supposed to be scary, she didn't expect the other girl to snicker. "You're what?" 

"A vampire," Yuri repeated. 

"There's no way that's true," Natsuki accused. The taller girl showed her dangerously sharp canines, which quieted her again for a moment before she continued with, "How do I know they're real?" though it was only to prod at the other to see what she'd do. 

"I could bite you if you'd like. Maybe that would help shut you up," Yuri said but then quickly corrected, "I mean, help prove myself." The idea of biting Natsuki didn't sound like a bad one at the moment, she was so, _so_ close, and it would be so easy to just lean down and drink...

Natsuki hadn't exactly been expecting that answer and it made her blush, and being trapped between the wall and the other girl who was looming over her didn't help either. "Maybe...it would help," she was able to get out, much more quiet and nervous now than she'd been a minute ago. 

Yuri _definitely_ hadn't been expecting that. She'd expected her to say no or to push her back or anything except agreeing, which of course only made the temptation go actually do it greater. "Later," she said, "when we can be alone." 

She may have been hungry, but she wasn't interested in being caught. Monika already knew what she was but Sayori didn't, and she didn't want her to walk in while she was feeding and be scared of her.

"Okay," Natsuki agreed. Yuri stepped back then, taking her book with her as she returned to her desk wordlessly just before the other two girls returned. The smaller girl got a pair of strange looks since she herself hadn't moved, but they didn't question her and she was able to sit back down too. 

The rest of their time in the club passed normally and it was time to go home before they knew it. Yuri offered to walk home with Natsuki, which she somewhat nervously agreed to.

After walking in silence for a couple blocks the pink haired girl finally broke the silence by asking, "So are you gonna bite me or what? I thought you were starving." 

Yuri smiled, "I am, but I can't yet. Do you think you could come over late tonight?" 

"Probably," Natsuki said. She'd gotten pretty good at sneaking around and was almost entirely sure she'd be able to leave the house after her dad was asleep or otherwise wasn't going to notice her absence. 

"Good. I'll be waiting up for you, so just knock when you get there," the other girl instructed which got her a nod of affirmation. They parted ways shortly after with a quick 'bye' from each of them and then the girls returned home.

\----

It was around ten o'clock when Natsuki finally decided to try and leave, and luckily for her when she entered the living room her dad was no where to be found. She moved slowly and carefully as she went to check to make sure she was safe, eventually finding him in bed which gave her the perfect opportunity to get out of there. Natsuki was still careful and quiet though as to not wake him up, and a minute or too later was out of the house and on her way. 

Walking around alone at night really probably wasn't the best idea when she thought about it, but Yuri didn't live too very far away and she was able to make it without any incident. The other girl had been waiting like she'd said she'd be and let Natsuki in almost as soon as she heard her knock. 

"You're sure you want to do this?" Yuri asked as she guided the other deeper into the house. 

"Do you think I'd be here right now if I didn't?" Natsuki replied.

"Fair enough," the other replied with a smile. She took her up to her room then and sat the girl down on the bed, joining her after a second of hesitation. "It shouldn't hurt too bad, and I'll try not to take too much. But if you need me to stop, you can tap me or something okay?" she asked.

Natsuki nodded her understanding and agreement and that was all it took for Yuri to set to it. She shifted a bit closer to the other girl and pushed her hair out of the way, before somewhat slowly leaning in and then sinking her teeth into her neck. Natsuki let out a small squeak in pain and tried to pull away, but Yuri gave a warning growl and quickly grabbed onto her and held tight to keep her from going anywhere.

It did hurt at first, it stung and she could definitely tell there was something in her, but after a few moments it...didn't. Actually it almost felt good? Okay it felt really good, and Natsuki couldn't help the sigh and other few small noises that escaped her. All too soon she started feeling lightheaded and sleepy, but Yuri pulled away before she even needed to tell her to and stopped the flow of blood with a single lick across the bite. 

The vampire gently lowered Natsuki so her head was resting on pillows and she was blinking up at her. "That was...good," the pink haired girl said. 

"More than, it sounded like to me," Yuri couldn't help tease a little. 

"Shut up, you knew that was gonna happen and you didn't even warn me," Natsuki complained. 

"All I know is that there's something in my bite that's supposed to help with the pain, no one has reacted like that before," Yuri explained. Although this _had_ also been the first time that she'd had someone quite so willing as the other girl had been, so maybe that had something to do with it.

That of course made Natsuki blush and barely refrain from hitting the other with a pillow, though she might have if she wasn't so tired. So instead she just offered back a, "Whatever. Did you get enough to eat."

"Yes I did, thank you. You were delicious," Yuri replied with a smile before she stood up from the bed a moment later, noting the quiet whine the other girl gave when she did. "Which sort of reminds me, I'll be right back don't go anywhere," she instructed, making sure the other agreed before she left her alone. 

She returned shortly after with a glass or orange juice and took her place on the bed again before handing it to Natsuki. "You should drink this, I guess it's good for humans after they donate blood."

Natsuki gave her a look but took the glass and let Yuri help her sit up so she could drink, finishing a good portion of it before she handed it back and laid down again. She waited until the vampire had set the glass down safely before she puled her down too and quickly snuggled up to her so she couldn't get up. 

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked, very confused but not trying to get away. 

"I don't know, but it's your fault. You bit me and it made me feel all sleepy and weird, like I need to be close to you," she explained, "So you just get to deal with it."

"Don't you need to go home though?" 

That earned her another look before Natsuki spoke, "Don't wanna. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Even though she knew she'd be in deep shit if her dad found her gone, there was no way she was going home. Maybe ever again, even. 

Yuri just smiled before relaxing and settling them both under the covers and wrapping her arms around the other girl, hesitating a long while before kissing Natsuki's head softly which earned her a content hum. 

"Yuri?" 

"Yes?" 

"Maybe...tell me next time you get hungry. I don't think I'd mind feeding you again," Natsuki said, which made Yuri laugh a little. 

"Okay I'll remember that," the vampire assured, and Natsuki leaned up to place a kiss on her cheek before falling asleep soon after.

Never would Yuri have ever in a million years thought that she'd have Natsuki like this, so calm and peaceful and so close and warm. It was perfect, and she honestly didn't think she'd ever been happier. 

_All because Natsuki couldn't mind her own damn business_ she thought to herself. But for once she was glad she hadn't, was glad she got to find out her secret. Their relationship had definitely changed, that was for sure, and she wouldn't change it back for anything in the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri did remember, and Natsuki was always happy to help. 

She looked forward to when the other girl would come to her and tell her she was hungry, and was somewhat well practiced in sneaking out by now. (Though she didn't let herself get too confident about it, as being caught would still be the worst thing she could think of.)

The risk was worth it though because it meant she got to be alone with Yuri. 

Currently the pair were just relaxing, enjoying some post-bite snuggles in Yuri's bed under a big pile of blankets while Natsuki laid half on top of the other girl and helped to keep her warm. Something on Netflix played on her laptop though they were both barely paying attention to it. 

It was hard to keep awake when they were both so content, the vampire even making a noise that sounded like she was purring which was very cute and calming.

"I wish it could just be like this forever," Natsuki mused after a while. 

Yuri, who knew she had the ability to pretty much make that happen, answered, "You don't know what you're talking about," even though she wished for the same.

"Yes I do," the human protested, "I know I want to be able to be close to you for as long as we want and not have to worry about my dad or anyone else."

"That sounds wonderful Natsuki, but I wouldn't subject you to forever." 

"Why not? Would it be so bad if we got to be happy together?" 

"How do you know we'd always be happy? Even if we weren’t, you’d be stuck with me. You wouldn’t be able to handle being away from me, even if you decided you hated me.”

Natsuki wasn’t exactly sure what the other girl was talking about anymore. 

“And then,” Yuri continued, “You’d outlive everyone you knew, any friends that you’d ever made, they’d all die and you wouldn’t get to. And you’d never really stop missing them.. It’s better for you to live a natural life, I think.” 

"My natural life is already shit,” the other girl reminded her, “You’d rather watch me suffer and die than let me potentially be much happier forever? That sounds kind of selfish Yuri.”

Yuri was quiet for a long moment, thinking over the other girl’s comment. “I suppose it does. But still, I don’t want you to have to be a vampire too.”

“Oh you were talking about?” Natsuki said and paused finally catching on. “No, that’s a great idea Yuri, turn me into a vampire,” she continued, sitting up so she could look down at the other girl who made a sound of disappointment at losing her heat source. 

“Didn’t you listen to a word I just said?” Yuri asked.

“I did but it can’t really be all that bad can it?” 

“Natsuki,” Yuri said with a just slightly irritated tone.

“What? Come on, please?” 

“The answer is no, and you’re not going to change my mind.” 

The pink haired girl pouted, “Okay _mom_ I guess _you_ get to decide what’s best for me.”

“I only want to protect you,” Yuri protested, finally sitting up herself. 

“Yeah, you’ve done a great job at that so far, haven’t you?” Natsuki said and Yuri had to look away from her, disappointed at herself. 

Natsuki let out an annoyed huff, “I’m going home, you ruined the mood,” she said as she got up and Yuri didn't protest. 

The girl still gave the vampire a quick goodbye kiss, showing that she wasn’t _too_ mad at her before she left.

— 

The girls had mostly made up the next morning and Natsuki didn’t bring it up again for a long time, long enough that Yuri almost thought she’d forgotten about it. Or really had given up maybe. 

Natsuki had shown up in the middle of the night like she usually did, but unlike usual Yuri hadn’t asked her to come. 

She was obviously very upset, seething, Yuri could see tears and even her shaking a little in anger and didn't say a word when the girl let herself in, just immediately wrapped her arms around her and squeezed almost too tightly. 

Yuri let her stay like that for a minute until she got her to calm down enough to coax up to her room where she made a spot on the bed so she'd be comfortable.

“I hate him,” Natsuki said when she’d finally collected herself enough to talk, “I’m never going back to that house ever again.” 

Yuri knew by now the truth about Natsuki’s father, and she didn’t blame her. She'd also heard her say that a million times, but she’d never seen her quite as upset as this. “What happened?” she asked after a moment, hesitant to press too much.

“He saw some of the marks you left on me, and I got in trouble,” the girl explained but didn’t offer any more. 

She didn’t need to though because Yuri could see the bruises that had already formed and the ones that were on their way even in the dim lighting of the room. 

Even though she could stop the bleeding after she bit her, there were still small holes and a bruise that would form and remain for a few days afterward. Natsuki was always careful to cover them, and the pair had gotten creative in where Yuri would bite her each time. 

They both liked neck bites the best though, and that’s how she’d been caught. Her dad had seen after she’d taken off the makeup she used to hide them, and it was all downhill from there.

“I’m so sorry,” Yuri said as she sat on the bed next to the girl who was already laying there, “I can’t just say I wish there was something I could do, because there is, and maybe...maybe I should.” 

“Do you mean?” Natsuki asked hesitantly, and Yuri sighed but nodded. 

“Yes I’m talking about that. Maybe living forever would be better than this, if it meant you were safe.” 

“That’s what I tried to tell you before!” Natsuki said, finally managing a small smile causing Yuri to do the same.

Yuri was quiet for a moment before continuing, "There's a lot more to it than you think though. It’s like getting vampire married, we’ll be pair bonded forever.” 

“Yuri, I would rather be vampire married than spend another day with him.” 

“But do you love me? We haven’t been doing this long, and before I’d almost think you hated me.”

“Of course I love you! Don’t I give you kisses and let you bite me?” Natsuki asked. 

“Is that what you think love is?” Yuri replied, almost confused.

“That’s a part of it isn’t it?” the other girl asked and paused for a moment before continuing, “I do love you though, more than anyone or anything else.” 

"You're not just saying that are you? You really actually mean it?" Yuri asked. 

"Of course I do! Why would you even think that?" 

"Because just a few months ago I could have sworn you hated me," Yuri reasoned. 

Natsuki wanted to protest, but the other girl was pretty much right so she offered back an easy, "Fair enough." 

“And you’re still not super friendly at school or anything..” 

“But I’m nicer than I was right?”

“And you’ve never actually said it to me,” Yuri continued. 

“You haven’t either.”

The vampire wasn't so quick to reply this time because, well, she hadn't. "Well, I do. A lot. Maybe more than I should," she said but didn't go any further, not wanting to freak the other girl out with more details of her specific thoughts and feelings. 

"Can we get vampire married now then? Since we both said it?" Natsuki asked with another little smile. 

"I wish it were under better circumstances, but I don't know what I'd do if I let you go home again and something else, maybe worse, happened to you," the other girl answered, "So yes, we can," she finished with her own smile before reaching down and tugging at the other girls arm as encouragement for her to sit up. 

Natsuki happily obliged and moved so she could lean up against the headboard as the vampire came closer and sat on the girl's outstretched thighs so they were facing and pretty much as close as could be. Luckily she wasn't _too_ heavy despite their size difference. 

"I'll ask one last time if you're absolutely sure you want to do this. Because if we do, there's no undoing it." Yuri warned quietly and gently. 

"I do," the other girl replied, "I can't think of anything I want more."

Yuri offered another smile and an, "I can't either," before leaning forward to kiss her, which they continued for a few seconds as the vampire took both of the human's hands in her own and lifted them again so they were in between them. "So which wrist should I bite then?"

Natsuki didn't answer right away not because she was trying to decide, but because she remembered the only other time she'd tried to bite her wrist and it hurt _really_ bad. But after reminding herself she needed to suck it up and just do it she answered, "The right one."

Yuri simply nodded and kissed her again before she let the left hand go and brought the right wrist up to start placing kisses there instead. When she sensed the other had calmed down a bit she stopped and asked a simple, "Ready?" To which Natsuki nodded as confirmation. 

With that, the vampire finally brought her wrist up to her lips again and immediately bit down, causing the human to tense a little and squeak in pain. Yuri drank just a little before she pulled back and bit into her own wrist which she offered to Natsuki. "Now you have to drink mine," she instructed. 

The human gave her a look but after that moment of hesitation, she went for it holding onto Yuri's arm and doing her very best not to gag at the taste and the idea of what she was doing. She didn't have to drink too very much of it though, thankfully, before the vampire stopped her. 

"Good, you did so good Natsuki." Yuri praised and offered even more kisses which the other girl struggled to reciprocate due to very quickly starting to fall asleep, which she was just a moment later. 

The vampire climbed off of her then and moved her into a more comfortable position for her to rest in. Natsuki would be out for at least the rest of the night while the toxin that Yuri had introduced through her bite, and the little bit that the girl had drunk, worked and changed her. 

Once Yuri was happy with where she had Natsuki she joined her in bed again cuddling up under the pile of blankets with her that was almost disappointingly less warm this time. She allowed herself to sleep then too, knowing she was going to have her hands full once Natsuki finally woke up. 

She had no experience with fledgelings, but she'd read enough about how to handle and care for them that she was confident everything would be just fine. 

——

It wasn't until about six the next evening that Natsuki finally woke up again in obvious discomfort and immediately wanted Yuri who was at her side as soon as she'd heard her say her name from the other room. 

She's made some preparations, had a couple glasses of blood ready and waiting for her to help with how hungry Natsuki would be and hopefully also help keep her under control until she could get her something fresher. The longer she went hungry the more dangerous she'd be, fledgelings had no self-control and wouldn't hesitate to attack anything or anyone they could get their hands on. Yuri had even read of them killing their own mates, which, is what they technically were now.

"I'm here," Yuri comforted from the edge of the bed, not risking getting _too_ close to the other just yet. "How do you feel?" she asked. 

"Weird..like my whole body kind of hurts and there's this feeling that. That I can't describe," Natsuki answered, but Yuri already knew. 

The pain was from the transformation this time rather than anything else, all the wounds her dad had left were healed now. As for the other feeling, "You're hungry," Yuri explained, "Drink this, it'll make you feel a little better," she continued and handed the glass over to the other girl. 

There was no hesitation like there was before, as soon as the new vampire recognized what it was she drank as if her life depended on it. Which, it did. 

Blood spilt from the corners of her lips as she neared the end and tipped the cup back. She went after whatever she could get to then, barely anything that was worth the effort but she growled at Yuri when she pried the cup from her hands. It was replaced by another that was only half full and the girl was no less voracious in finishing that one as well, but didn't fight as hard when Yuri decided she was done.

Natsuki did, however, look at her expectantly obviously waiting for another cup. She didn't get it though, Yuri couldn't just let her eat the entire emergency supply of blood she'd saved up. 

“You can have more later, we have to go out to get it and it’s better to hunt later at night,” Yuri explained before she licked her thumb to wipe away the blood still on the other girl’s face, licking it off and then repeating the process until she was clean. 

The other vampire made a face and offered back, “That’s gross.” To which Yuri couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little. 

“Maybe if I do that all the time you’ll learn to not be such a messy eater,” she teased. 

Natsuki just pouted at her, not much liking being told she was messy even if it were true.

-

The little bit that Yuri had given her to eat did help for a while, things were almost normal. 

But as time passed she slowly started getting more irritable and snappy with Yuri despite her efforts to keep her calm and distracted. 

By around one she was starving again, and the older vampire finally decided it was time for them to go.

The fledgeling required her full attention once they left the house, constantly wanting to take off and having to be quickly caught and reprimanded. 

Yuri had a passing thought of getting one of those harnesses for her like they made for small children and having her wear it when they had to go out to hunt. At least until she had better control of herself, anyhow. 

When she realized that Yuri was leading her towards home though she was more hesitant, not wanting to go back there. But the other girl managed to convince her to keep going with the promise of food and also that she'd make sure nothing bad happened to her. 

Natsuki wasn't so hesitant in taking care of her dad though, once he woke up and saw her and obviously proceeded to be angry with her despite knowing Yuri was there as well she was agitated enough to attack him and have her fill. 

Two birds with one stone, right? 

They left the body where it lay and decided Natsuki would call the police tomorrow and tell him that he'd been attacked. Then Yuri's family would do what they had to to make sure Natsuki could stay with them and everything would be wonderful. Though the girl still had a small panic attack when she realized that she'd actually killed her dad, but she got over it pretty quickly. It was the least he deserved, really.

After she started feeling much better and more like Natsuki again, the girls gathered a few of her things to bring over to Yuri's house. They'd come back and get more things later after they made room for everything there.

By the time they got back, Natsuki was already ready for bed again. Normally vampires didn't need to sleep so much, but she was tired and full and all she wanted to do was cuddle up with her mate some more. So that's exactly what they did, both happy and making those small purring noises as they lay there and eventually drifted off.

Their plan the next day worked, though the only bad thing was that the girls had to spend the better part of the day away from one another. 

Because of their newly formed bond, it was awful to be apart, so when they finally got to see one another again they were extra affectionate and couldn't seem to get enough of one another. 

The following day at school they tried their best to contain themselves, though they hardly left one another's side if they could help it. People noticed and commented about the sudden change between the girls, but they couldn't bring themselves to care too much now.

They, more so Yuri, did get jealous when they'd catch the other alone with other people and had to keep herself from going and pulling the other girl away from whoever she was with to be with her instead, but they managed.

Monika and Sayori were the only ones they actually confirmed their relationship with, and both girls seemed to be happy for them which was good. Especially since it meant they could be more affectionate than they could elsewhere at school without making their friends too uncomfortable. 

They didn't know the full extent of their relationship of course, but they didn't want or need to. Things were best left as they were. 

After about a week they had cleaned out a guest room for Natsuki to have and brought all of her things over. But she'd only ever successfully slept in there alone once, but every other time she'd end up back in Yuri's bed. The other girl never minded though.

It was still nice to have, to know that she really did belong here now. And to know there was a place she could go if they had an argument or something and she actually did want to be away from Yuri for a while. 

The only time they didn't really get along though was when Natsuki would get hungry because she was very irritable and Yuri would have to help her try and learn how to control herself. But as soon as she was _finally_ able to eat she was as sweet as could be again. 

It was worth putting up with though, because slowly but surely the girl was getting better.

There was only one really bad thing about their new relationship. "I miss biting you," Yuri lamented one night while they watched a vampire movie together, as one does. 

"I miss you biting me too, that was..really good," Natsuki agreed. 

"Maybe I should find another cute girl to bite all the time instead," the older vampire teased, though the other girl didn't think it was very funny. 

"Come on, don't even joke about that," she all but whined after lightly elbowing Yuri's side. 

Yuri only laughed at her a little and pulled her into her lap, not bothering to pause their movie. "You know I could never do that to you." 

"Even though you're gonna be stuck with me for a long, long, longgg time?" Natsuki asked. 

"Not a chance," Yuri assured, "I'm very happy with being stuck with you specifically, even if I don't get to bite you."

"That's good. I'm happy to be stuck with you too," the other girl replied. 

At this point the movie, which hadn't been very good anyway, went mostly forgotten about as the girls decided they were much more interested in each other. They spent the better part of their evening then kissing and snuggling and half-heartedly trying to finish it but ultimately failing. Everything felt perfect, and neither of them could think of anywhere else they would ever rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this!!!! but also what better month to post in than october, right? ^_^;
> 
> also this turned out much different and longer than i had planned so it hope the wait was worth it! i didn't know how to finish tho so sorry if it gets a little :/ towards the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i got stuck on my other fic so i wrote this bc i couldn't stop thinking abt vampire yuri
> 
> probably the lamest vampire fic ever but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ the second chapter should be better


End file.
